fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Hulk
Apocalypse Hulk is a video game based on the comic series The Incredible Hulk. While being the first game in the Incredible Hulk series, the game is the third installment in the Marvel Gaming Universe, preceded by Invincible Iron Man and Spider-Man: Webslinger. The game is currently being developed by Blender Maximum. Plot Gameplay The gameplay for Apocalypse Hulk is largely set in an open-world environment. Each level tries to bring something new to the table, such as having to sneak past guards, going through Bruce Banner's memories, or trying to complete tasks with multiple Hulks. The D-Pad allows the player to switch between Hulks, the right analog stick allows players to move, the ABXY/shape buttons allow the Hulk to use various attacks, the R/RB/R1 and L/LB/L1 buttons allow the Hulk to jump, ZR/RT/R2 allows the Hulk to dash, and ZL/LT/L2 allow the Hulk to smash. Certain features are different when playing as a normal human, such as ZL/LT/L2 causing Bruce Banner to use a device. The player can also open the world's map by pressing down the right analog stick in the PS4 and Xbox One versions (the map is always on the GamePad for the Wii U version). When pressing a certain place on the map, the player can super jump there. However, in some levels, super jumping is disabled. Starting in Level 3 of Act I, the Hulk also has the ability to become stronger the angrier he gets. In addition to the main story, the player can rampage through the city, and there is also a multiplayer mode. The multiplayer mode consists of Ultimate Destruction, where you try to smash as many things as possible, Superhuman War, where you try to kill other players (who can respawn), and Enemy Rampage, where you try to defeat more enemies than the other players. The player, when online, can also see other players in the city whom they can battle or work with. The maps for this game, consisting of New York, the Desert, a desert city, Washington, D.C., Brazil, and Russia can be played as in both online multiplayer and single player modes. Each version of the game also has a new feature to add to it. The Wii U version allows amiibo functionality, the Xbox One version adds an exclusive mode called Kinect Riot, where the player smashes their way using Kinect in 15 exclusive levels, and the PS4 version adds another multiplayer mode called Smash Tower, a mode similar to King of the Hill where players have to smash their way to the top of a building to knock the other players off and become "King." If players smash through the building, it moves down a floor, and if the building is completely destroyed, the building is moved. Levels Act Nulla Act I Act II Bonus Boss Levels Characters Playable Unlockable *Unlockable characters cannot be played as in Story Mode until the corresponding Act has been beaten once. DLC NPCs Enemies Bosses DLC amiibo (Wii U only) *All unlisted amiibo originating from the same video game series add the same challenge and item as the listed amiibo from their series. Trivia *This game has several references to Marvel characters and past/future games in the series. **There are several superheroes referenced in Rick Jones' trophy room. These superheroes include Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, Daredevil, Elektra, the Fantastic Four, Ant-Man, Anti-Venom, Agent Venom, Wasp, various members of the Future Foundation, Falcon, and Adam Warlock. Additionally, the Daily Bugle and Stan Lee are also referenced in this room. **A hammer resembling Mjolnir can be seen when fighting Maestro as the Destroyer. It can also be seen on a screen when inside of the Destroyer. **Nick Fury's computer says "NEXT OBJECTIVE: Find Matt Murdock," a reference to the upcoming Daredevil game. **Some of Bruce Banner's memories have characters say the words "Hank Pym," "Pym Particles," and "Pym Industries." Later in the game, Tony Stark also references Hank Pym. **Certain newspapers depict the Baxter Building. **A motorcycle with "Ghost Rider" written on the side can be seen in random locations. **A person can sometimes be seen holding/reading a book entitled "Cloak and Dagger" while walking. **The level "Tales to Astonish" is named after the comic series of the same name. **In the All-New, All-Different Update, several NPCs resembling Marvel characters are added, including Doreen Green, J. Jonah Jameson, Frank Castle, Kamala Khan, and Miles Morales. *Earth-9203, according to the game, is apparently titled the "Maestro Gaming Universe." *Replaying Act I as Amadeus Cho increases the difficulty of Maestro and slightly changes his appearance. Category:MGU Category:Marvel Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sysop Approved